I Won't Say I Love You!
by HanamiK
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia keeps denying she loves her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. Let's see what the highschool they attend together have in store to make Lucy realize her true feelings. Will she confess soon enough or will she just watch as someone else takes Natsu? - NALU Story with other pairings


**I Won't Say I Love You!**

**.**

**Hanami-chan is back with a new story :3 She will update In War one later this week. She shall present you... I WON'T SAY I LOVE YOU! This is kind of based on what her friends are experiencing with some tweaks. Teehee. Some are real conversations and happenings. **

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship/family and Hurt/Comfort. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hanami-chan would've made Natsu and Lucy have babies by now if she owned Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**Chapter One: The Cursed Desk**

**.**

Lucy's eye twitched as she looked at her results on the maths test pinned on the results board.

**1ST: Lucy Heartfillia *100%***

**2ND: Levy McGarden *95%***

**3RD: Erza Scarlet *90%***

Now people are treating her as if she's come calculator. A swarm of students crowded Lucy begging for her to make a lesson on maths or threatening her for answers. Some were either saying she cheated or were inspecting her bag for anything. Lucy groaned and rubbed her head. All this commotion is making her head spin around. Lucy waited until people left one by one, disappointed. When her bag was finally free, Lucy bent down and picked it up. "Eeek!" Lucy squealed when someone flipped her skirt up, showing a glimpse of her panties.

Some boys ran off with nosebleeds, leaving a small trail of blood. Lucy's face turned to thousands shades of red and she shook with rage. "COME BACK!" Lucy yelled, following the trail to find the boys.

The bell then rang making Lucy give up and walk to her classroom. She slid the door open and felt a whole lot of stares on her. Lucy looked away and quietly went to her desk. She hung her bag on the side and grabbed out some textbooks and a pencil. But secretly in the textbooks, Lucy hid her manuscript for her novel she's working on. Lucy wrote as she looked around in case someone was watching her. Unfortunately, someone was. "Hey Luce!"

Lucy immediately snatched her manuscript and slammed the pencil down. "Hi!"

"You're weird." the pink headed boy sighed.

"Look who's talking." Lucy pouted. "Aren't you going to fight with Gray, Natsu?"

Natsu sat down on his chair next to Lucy's desk. "I made another prank for him." He whispered into Lucy's ear.

Lucy stuffed her manuscript back in her textbook. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"Just watch." Natsu grinned making Lucy giggle.

They watched the door and soon enough, Gray came waltzing in with no clothes besides boxers. He whipped his head around and looked at Natsu before pointing a finger at him. "YOU!"

Natsu pointed at himself. "Me?"

Gray came stomping over to Natsu and grabbed his school collar. "Where is my clothes?"

"Hmm... I don't know what you are talking about." Natsu smirked.

"Tell me! I know you hid them!" Gray hissed.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Natsu, I think you can tell him where his clothes are now."

"Fine." Natsu sighed and pointed out the window. Gray leaned forwards out the window and looked around. "Where?"

Soon enough, Natsu pushed Gray out the window and laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHA! You got tricked!"

They can both hear a faint yelling of damn you! Lucy suppressed her laughter while Natsu laughed like a maniac. The door slid open again to reveal a angry Erza and a Gray covered in dirt and leaves stuck in his hair. Natsu paled when Erza was emitting a huge demonic aura, almost suffocating him. Erza's eyes targeted on Natsu and she ran up to him, hitting him on his head. "Next time you do that, I will make sure you will die a horrible death."

"A-Aye!" Natsu saluted. His soul was escaping out of his mouth when Erza pushed him back into his seat.

Gray quickly put on his uniform and they all sat down in their desks. The teacher came in and then started their morning greetings.

**ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"Lu-chan! Congratulations on 1st place!" Levy clapped her hands together.

Mirajane stopped eating. "As expected of Lucy."

"Please, it was horror when everyone was trying to get information out of me." Lucy mumbled.

The girls on the table giggled and continued to eat their lunches. Cana took out her black water bottle and she sneaked some beer in there. Erza noticed Cana sneaking beer into her water bottle and gulped down her chewed cake. "Cana, beer is prohibited."

Cana flinched and threw the water bottle across the room. "What beer?"

Lucy laughed and looked at her bento. She plucked a chicken meat and was about to put it in her mouth until someone else ate it. Lucy stared at Natsu who was happily munching on her food. Lucy looked at her empty fork and looked at Natsu, stabbing him on his shoulder. "Take that!"

"Ow! What the hell?" Natsu winced when the fork stabbed him again. Luckily he didn't bleed since Lucy did it softly yet painfully.

"It's a trident...see? Three pointy things!" Lucy shoved the fork into Natsu's face so he could see.

Natsu pushed the fork away. "Okay but you didn't have to stab me." He pouted.

Lucy blushed and cleaned her fork with a napkin before putting it away. She stuffed the bento box back into her bag and rested her chin on the surface of the table. "There's nothing neewww~" Lucy whined.

"I heard that there is a curse in the school." Cana muttered, drinking her second black water bottle.

Mirajane leaned in, resting her cheek on her hand. "Go on."

"No don't! I don't like scary things!" Lucy cried.

"Go on! I wanna hear it!" Natsu cheered.

Everyone agreed and Lucy sighed in defeat, debating if she should move or stay and listen. _I'll just listen._ Lucy thought and sat up straight to get comfortable. Natsu sat down next to Lucy and she swore she saw Mirajane with hearts in her eyes. Cana took another swig of her drink and dumped it on the floor, coughing to clear her throat before speaking. "Alright. The story goes..."

_Mizuki, girl with short blonde pixie cut hair and round brown eyes walked through the corridors in school. She tried to stand on her tippy toes to see her results in a test. When the crowd gradually cleared, the blondie walked up to the news board and saw that she was first place. Mizuki felt stares behind her back that seemed to pierce right through her. Mizuki had a ghostly smile because she was joyed when she saw her results. People walked up to her and tried many tricks to get her to help them or teach them but Mizuki saw through everything. They soon gave up and the next test was near. Mizuki studied hard at home and school, leaving her friends and putting her work first. When it was the test day, Mizuki went missing all of the sudden. Rumors were spread that she died in a car accident or got threatened to not come for the test today. When the test was being held, everyone heard the door open but no one was there. Then the desk Mizuki usually sits in suddenly started moving. The students were petrified as they watched the desk move. The chair pulled back and pushed forwards as if someone just sat down. The teacher dropped her chalks when a floating pencil was writing on the test paper. The students-_

"When is the curse going to start!" Natsu whined, flailing his arms around.

Cana grabbed her school bag and used it to hit Natsu on the head. "Shut up, I'm getting to it. Be patient boy."

Natsu grumbled some words and rubbed the spot where Cana hit. Cana coughed. "As I was saying."

_The students screamed and ran out of the classroom except for one boy, Ren. Ren was Mizuki's best friend and he just watched as the pencil answered questions. He got up from his desk slowly and walked over to Mizuki's desk. Ren heard small sobbing and then a faded outline of Mizuki's body was appearing, she was crying. The tears drenched some parts of the paper and when Ren reached out his hand to touch Mizuki, it went through her. Mizuki's "ghost" disappeared and her voice rang out across the room. _

_"Stay away from my desk."_

_A few days later, Ren never listened to her warning so he kept visiting her desk while others watched. A new year started and another test was up. They never saw Ren on that day and the people in the class wondered if it was the desk. When it was P.E, the students went to get the equipment. What they weren't expecting to find was Ren's body covered in a pool of blood. This kept happening to students that went near Mizuki's desk. It was known as the Desk of Death. Soon they got rid of the desk but one day, it was missing from the storage room. Now they don't know where the desk is in the school._

"Interesting curse eh?" Cana grinned.

Lucy was trembling while others were just laughing. Natsu patted Lucy on her back. "Don't worry! I'll protect you."

"Awww~" Mirajane, Levy and Erza swooned making Lucy blush madly.

"T-Thanks." Lucy mumbled, ignoring the girls gushing.

"You liiiiike him!" Mirajane rolled her tongue.

Lucy protested. "N-No I don't!"

As the others were talking and laughing, Lucy looked out the window and watched birds giving food to their young.

_I wonder what room that desk is in?_

**ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**I hope you enjoyed the story/chapter! I will update it soon.**

**If you have ideas that you want to share to me, please do!**

**Hanami would appreciate it if you read her other stories too and review them as well as fav/follow!**

**Hanami-chan *turns off the on button***


End file.
